Batteries are a useful source of stored energy that can be incorporated into a number of systems. Rechargeable lithium-ion batteries are attractive energy storage systems for portable electronics and electric and hybrid-electric vehicles because of their high specific energy compared to other electrochemical energy storage devices. In particular, batteries with a form of lithium metal incorporated into the negative electrode afford exceptionally high specific energy (in Wh/kg) and energy density (in Wh/L) compared to batteries with conventional carbonaceous negative electrodes.
When high-specific-capacity negative electrodes such as lithium are used in a battery, the maximum benefit of the capacity increase over conventional systems is realized when a high-capacity positive electrode active material is also used. Conventional lithium-intercalating oxides (e.g., LiCoO2, LiNi0.8Co0.15Al0.05O2, Li1.1Ni0.3Co0.3Mn0.3O2) are typically limited to a theoretical capacity of ˜280 mAh/g (based on the mass of the lithiated oxide) and a practical capacity of 180 to 250 mAh/g. In comparison, the specific capacity of lithium metal is about 3863 mAh/g. The highest theoretical capacity achievable for a lithium-ion positive electrode is 1168 mAh/g (based on the mass of the lithiated material), which is shared by Li2S and Li2O2. Other high-capacity materials including BiF3 (303 mAh/g, lithiated) and FeF3 (712 mAh/g, lithiated) are identified in Amatucci, G. G. and N. Pereira, Fluoride based electrode materials for advanced energy storage devices. Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, 2007. 128(4): p. 243-262. All of the foregoing materials, however, react with lithium at a lower voltage compared to conventional oxide positive electrodes, hence limiting the theoretical specific energy. The theoretical specific energies of the foregoing materials, however, are very high (>800 Wh/kg, compared to a maximum of ˜500 Wh/kg for a cell with lithium negative and conventional oxide positive electrodes).
Lithium/sulfur (Li/S) batteries are particularly attractive because of the balance between high specific energy (i.e., >350 Wh/kg has been demonstrated), rate capability, and cycle life (>50 cycles). Only lithium/air batteries have a higher theoretical specific energy. Lithium/air batteries, however, have very limited rechargeability and are still considered primary batteries.
Li/S batteries also have limitations. By way of example, the United States Advanced Battery Consortium has established a goal of >1000 cycles for batteries used in powering an electric vehicle. Li/S batteries, however, exhibit relatively high capacity fade, thereby limiting the useful lifespan of Li/S batteries.
One mechanism which may contribute to capacity fade of Li/S batteries is the manner in which the sulfur reacts with lithium. In general, sulfur reacts with lithium ions during battery discharge to form polysulfides (LixS), which may be soluble in the electrolyte. These polysulfides react further with lithium (i.e., the value of x increases from ¼ to ⅓ to ½ to 1) until Li2S2 is formed, which reacts rapidly to form Li2S. In Li/S batteries described in the literature, both Li2S2 and Li2S are generally insoluble in the electrolyte. Hence, in a system in which intermediate polysulfides are soluble, each complete cycle consists of soluble-solid phase changes, which may impact the integrity of the composite electrode structure.
Specifically, Li2S may deposit preferentially near the separator when the current through the depth of the positive electrode is non-uniform. Non-uniformity is particularly problematic at high discharge rates. Any such preferential deposition can block pores of the electrode, putting stress on the electronically conducting matrix and/or isolating an area from the composite electrode. All of these processes may lead to capacity fade or impedance rise in the battery.
Moreover, soluble polysulfides are mobile in the electrolyte and, depending on the type of separator that is used, may diffuse to the negative electrode where the soluble polysulfides may becoming more lithiated through reactions with the lithium electrode. The lithiated polysulfide may then diffuse back through the separator to the positive electrode where some of the lithium is passed to less lithiated polysulfides. This overall shuttle process of lithium from the negative electrode to the positive electrode by polysulfides is a mechanism of self discharge which reduces the cycling efficiency of the battery and which may lead to permanent capacity loss.
Some attempts to mitigate capacity fade of Li/S batteries rely upon immobilization of the sulfur in the positive electrode via a polymer encapsulation or the use of a high-molecular weight solvent system in which polysulfides do not dissolve. In these batteries, the phase change and self-discharge characteristics inherent in the above-described Li/S system are eliminated. These systems have a higher demonstrated cycle life at the expense of high rate capability and capacity utilization.
In the case of a Li/S battery, however, the sulfur active material increases in volume by ˜80% as it becomes lithiated during battery discharge. Thus, an all solid-state cathode, composed of sulfur (or lithiated sulfur) and a mixed conducting material, particularly if the latter is a ceramic, is susceptible to fracture due to the volume change upon battery cycling. Fracture of the cathode can result in capacity fade and is a potential safety hazard due to venting of the cell. Other materials which exhibit desired capabilities when incorporated into a battery also exhibit significant increases in volume. By way of example, LiSi, typically used as an anode material, exhibits a large increase in volume during operation.
What is needed therefore is a battery that provides the benefits of materials that exhibit large volume changes during operation of the cell while reducing the likelihood of fracture of material or internal shorts within the cell.